nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Cameron
Cameron, labeled The Wide-Eyed Bubble-Boy, is a camper in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He is the main "geek" of the show just how Harold was before, and the one of the three main protagonists. He is African-Canadian and a "wide-eyed bubble boy". His best quality is that he's nice! His favourite music is Tina Summer, his favourite colour is purple and red, his favourite movies are Frankie the French Fry and the Adventures at Bendy’s and his favourite food are Plunkaroos. The craziest dream he ever had was when he once went outside and went to the park by himself. His best childhood memory was him capturing butterflies. His most embarrassing moment at school was when he forgot his lunch at home. Cameron never had a job but in 10 years he sees himself as a lepidopterist or a biologist. He never dreams of being in a date with a girl, instead he prefers to stay home in his room, watching a nature documentary. If it was the end of the world he would hide. He and Sam are the only two contestants from the new cast who wear glasses. In the first episode, Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Cameron is seen on the yacht, astounded by being outside for once, but is knocked off the railing to a lower part of the boat by a flock of birds. He is launched off the yacht when Chris blows it up it and lands on a rock hard, wondering if this is what pain tastes like. He begins to sink, but he is then saved by Lightning, who mistakes him for a girl. He is placed on the Mutant Maggots. During the challenge he tries to calculate a bounce for Jo to perform, but is knocked down by Anne Maria before he can finish. Although he and his team reach their cabin last, they win immunity since the Toxic Rats' cabin was destroyed. In Truth or Laser Shark, Cameron is seen sleeping in a sleeping bag instead of a bunk. He later reveals in the confessional that the sleeping bag was his replacement for his bubble, since it was his first night without sleeping in it. When Chris announces the challenge, Cameron hopes that it isn't a physical challenge, which is met with annoyance by Jo who warns him to stay out of her way. After the "getting to know you trivia game" challenge, which is cut short due to time restraints, Jo bullies Cameron as they're walking towards the second challenge, but Cameron vows to prove her wrong and show why he belongs in Total Drama. In the second part of the day's challenge, which is the "Mad Skills Obstacle Course" relay race, Cameron ends up in the last part of the challenge against Dakota. In his first attempt, Cameron runs into one of the giant wooden baseball bats. After failing that, Cameron begins to calculate how to get to the giant baseball mit when he is suddenly bit by his team's mascot, a maggot. Thanks to sheer luck, Cameron ends up bumping into all the baseball bats and somehow makes it to the baseball mit with the maggot vomiting on him to win the challenge for his team. His general appearance and voice resembles that of Steve Urkel from Family Matters and Steve Smith from American Dad!. Category:Antagonists Category:Sentinels Category:Circle of the Blot Category:Protagonists Category:Total Drama Teens